After Lonely (bagian 1)
by Umie Solihati
Summary: REPUBLISH! Cerita pendek tentang enam perempuan dengan kisah berbeda namun tema yang sama 'Putus Cinta/perpisahan' Serta kisah setelahnya./"Hinata, maaf kita harus putus"/"Tapi kenapa?"/"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu"/ Bagian 1, Pair KibaHinaSasu, DLDR! Happy reading :)


After Lonely (Bagian 1)

by

umie solihati

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

pair: KibaHina x SasuHina

rate :T

genre: friendshif, romance

warning: au, typo, ooc, gaje, abal, pendek,dll

.

.

happy reading n.n

.

.

.

Kedua sejoli itu kini telah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di Taman belakang sekolahnya. Si gadis berponi rata itu terus menundukan kepalanya , tak sanggup menatap pemuda berambut cokelat yang ada di depannya, sedangkan pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu menatap penuh penyesalan pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata,,, maaf, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi," lirih pemuda penyuka anjing itu. Gadis yang di ketahui namanya Hinata itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal erat, sedangkan giginya, sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan seseuatu.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa Kiba-kun tiba-tiba mengutarakan hal ini, apa aku punya salah padamu?"

Hinata melancarkan protesnya, pasalnya selama ini, ia mengira hubungan mereka baik- baik saja,lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kiba mengajaknya putus secara sepihak begini. Tangan Kiba perlahan memegang tangan mungil Hinata, sontak Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kaget. Hinata pun menatap Kiba dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca , mencoba menahan cairan yang akan keluar dari mata lavendernya.

"Kau tidak punya salah apa pun, akulah yang salah."

Kiba mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, sembari memberikan senyuman tulusnya.

"Beri aku alasan!" pinta Hinata.

Adik dari Inuzuka Hana itu tersenyum pahit, lalu menundukan kepalanya,

"Maaf, aku mencintai gadis lain."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Hinata menjauhkan sedikit badannya dari Kiba. Dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya, Kiba yang selama ini dia kenal setia ternyata berselingkuh dibelakangnya .

Dalam kekagetan yang masih melandanya, Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya menjadi hangat, saat itu ia sadar, kalau kiba ternyata sudah memeluknya.

" Maafkan aku, aku sudah berusaha melupakannya dan memilihmu, maafkan aku atas semua ini, aku juga bingung, dengan perasaanku sendiri."

Mendengar semua itu terlontar dari mulut Kiba, Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya kembali. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan pelukan Kiba dari tubuhnya.

"A-aku mengerti, Kiba-kun harus memilih kan? itu lebih baik daripada menyakiti ku dan errr,,,"

"Shion, namanya Shion."

"Oh yah, Shion-san. Walaupun aku sakit hati, tapi aku yakin dengan keputusan Kiba-kun, mungkin Kiba-kun lebih mencintainya dari pada aku," ucap Hinata di akhiri dengan senyum getirnya, lalu ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Jangan minta maaf lagi, karena itu akan semakin sulit, sekarang pergilah!"

Kiba menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Kiba tau kalau Hinata sangat sakit hati karenanya, dia dapat melihat semua itu dari raut wajah gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. Ingin sekali Kiba memeluk tubuh itu kembali dan menyuruh Hinata menghukumnya atas semua kesalahan yang telah diperbuat olehnya, namun Kiba tau itu bukanlah yang diinginkan Hinata sekarang. Perlahan Kiba pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata, kakinya kini benar-benar sangat lemas, jika dia tidak berpegangan pada pohon yang ada di sampingnya, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh.

"A-aku harus segera masuk kelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, tanpa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya.

**BRUUKK**

"Ah sakit,"

" Berjalanlah dengan benar!" Suara dingin itu begitu menusuk.

Hinata baru saja menabrak seorang pemuda yang ada di depannya, itu wajar karena sedari tadi, gadis berambut panjang itu terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya, mana bisa melihat jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Bisakah kau berjalan dengan benar!" Suara dingin itu kembali terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih terduduk di tanah akibat insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Hiks, hiks," Hinata terisak pelan sambil memegangi dadanya, sedangkan orang yang ditabrak Hinata malah kebingungan melihat tingkah gadis yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki yang di tabrak Hinata pun segera memperhatikan Hinata, bukannya minta maaf karena telah menabraknya ini malah menangis. Namun seketika mata kelamnya membulat melihat bercak merah yang ada di lutut gadis itu, itu darah! Gadis itu terluka. Pemuda itu pun berjongok di depan Hinata.

"Kau terluka?"

"Hiks-hiks..."

"Hey, kalau kau berbicara dengan orang, lihat wajahnya, jangan menunduk terus seperti itu!"

Lelaki itu mulai kesal karena Hinata masih belum menatap dirinya, memangnya dia itu

monster apa?

Hinata yang merasa dirinya memang tidak sopan, perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa laki-laki yang sudah di tabrak olehnya.

"Sa-sasuke- senpai ." Hinata kaget melihat sosok pemuda yang menjadi kakak kelasnya sekaligus teman kakaknya-Hyuuga Neji- sedang berada di depannya.

"Hn"

"A-apa tadi _senpai _yang ku tabrak?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan polos dari _kohai-_nya itu.

"Iya, dan harusnya kau minta maaf padaku bukannya malah menangis, ck bodoh."

Pernyataan itu sukses menghujam jantung Hinata,

"I-iya,maaf kan aku, _senpai_. " ujar Hinata yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dan merasa bersalah. Sasuke kembali menatap luka yang ada di lutut gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hn, kau terluka?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin walau sebenarnya ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya, namun seorang Uchiha 'mana mungkin memperlihatkan ekspresinya secara berlebihan' iya kan?

"E-eh ini, ini hanya luka kecil _senpai._"

Hinata berusaha menutupi luka yang dilihat oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

**JLEEEBB**

Uchiha memang jenius, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata yang tadi putih berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Hinata bingung, dia tidak mungkinkan menjawab kalau dia baru putus dengan Kiba, itu sangat tidak mungkin!

"E-eto aku tidak menangis," ujar nya sambil buru-buru mengusap jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Jadi ini tidak sakit?"

Perlahan tangan Sasuke menyentuh luka itu.

"Ti-tid,,aawwww, sakit _senpai_ ." Hinata menjerit tertahan karena Sasuke menekan luka itu dengan sengaja, lalu ia menyeringai.

"Pembohong! katanya tidak sakit."

Seringainya semakin lebar di wajah _stoic _itu, membuat Hinata bergidig ngeri dan malu karena ketahuan kalau dia itu bohong.

"Ma-maf." Hinata menunduk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafas, lalu ia membalikkan badannya hingga kini punggungnyalah yang ada didepan Hinata.

"Ayo naik!" ucap Sasuke, mungkin lebih tepat perintah Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud dari senpainya ini, ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjongok di depannya, lalu Hinata baru sadar apa yang di inginkan oleh Sasuke, 'ia ingin aku naik ke punggung itu' batin Hinata.

"Ma-maksud nya, a-" Kata-katanya terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Cepat naik, lukanya akan segera _infeksi _kalau tidak diobati!" Sasuke meminta-menyuruhnya lagi, namun Hinata masih terdiam.

"Aku akan membawamu ke UKS,"

"Ta-tapi" Sasuke memotong lagi,

"Cepat lah naik, aku tidak mau disalahkan Neji karena membiarkanmu terluka, " ujarnya tegas sambil menatap tajam Hinata, tatapan yang mengartikan 'cepat naik, atau kau akan menyesal'.

Melihat aura dari Uchiha yang tidak baik, Hinata pun buru-buru mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke.

Mereka pun segera berjalan menuju UKS.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Hinata yang ada dalam gendongan Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Sasuke-_senpai_, "

"Hnn?"

"A-apa luka ini bisa sembuh?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menyembuhkan luka itu." Jawaban itu mampu mebuat Hinata kaget, pasalnya yang menjawab itu seorang Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah dekat dengan Hinata.

"Ji-jika aku punya luka yang lebih parah, apa Sasuke - senpai bisa menyembuhkannya?" Hinata kembali bertanya, sementara Sasuke masih terdiam.

"A-apa bisa Sasuke-_senpai _menghilangkan rasa sakit pada lukaku?"

"..."

"A-apa mungkin, Sasuke-_senpai _bisa menyembuhkannya?" lirih Hinata yang waktu itu teringat atas _insiden_ di bawah pohon sakura, saat hubungannya dan Kiba kandas.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mencoba menatap lembut mata lavender itu. Hinata sedikit merona dengan tingkah laku Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, senyuman yang membuat Hinata merasakan perasaan yang hangat.

"Separah apa pun lukamu, dan sedalam apapun rasa sakit itu, aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan sekuat tenaga, hati dan pikiranku, kau mengerti?"

Dan senyuman itu kembali terukir di parasnya yang tampan.

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan kepalanya ke depan, lalu berjalan kembali dengan Hinata yang masih ada di gendongannya. Sementara Hinata, dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, selama ini mereka tidak pernah dekat, bahkan bertegur sapa saja jarang. Namun sekarang, kepedulian yang ditunjuk kan Sasuke entah kenapa membuat jiwanya hangat dan tenang, Hinata pun sempat berpikir 'sepertinya ia tidak akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sembuh dari luka yang baru saja ditorehkan Kiba'.

Hinata tersenyum, lalu semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_senpai."_

"Hn?"

"_Arigatou."_

.

Sepertinya ucapan 'Seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin menunjukan ekspresi yang berlebihan' itu tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha bungsu ini.

.

.

.

QUOTES: Separah dan sesakit apapun sebuah luka, pasti akan bisa disembuhkan, oleh obat atau seseorang. (Umie solihati)

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Hai minna n.n/ , ketemu lagi sama saya author yang penuh typo, wkwkwk xD. Fic ini adalah Republish. Sengaja sih soalnya saya kan kemarin buat perchapter sekarang saya buatnya satu cerita oneshoot, soalnya kalo perchapter susah masang nama karakternya. Tapi inti ceritanya tetap sama kok. Ok saya jelaskan lagi yah, jadi fic ini itu temanya cuma satu yaitu 'putus cinta/perpisahan', pemeran utamanya beda-beda tiap bagian. Nah jadi saya itu bikin cerita tentang mereka yang putus cinta/ditinggal kekasih dan habis itu ada sesuatu kejadian setelahnya, jadi intinya, setelah sendiri pasti akan ada yang menemani, #pada ngerti ga yah aku juga bingung jelasinnya gimana, hhe :D, untuk bagian 1 pairnya KibaHinaSasu, nah untuk bagian 2 pairnya beda lagi :) tapi temanya masih sama cuma scene nya beda. Saya ingin tahu, jika kalian udah baca semua scene nya di tiap bagian, nah scene mana yang paling kalian sukai/ favoritkan?, harus jawab yah #maksa #di timpuk #emang ada yang baca? #berdoa aja xD'. Baca juga bagian 2 nya yah. ok sekian dan terimakasih :) . RnR?


End file.
